<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Delight by thebaekhyunpark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016729">Christmas Delight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/pseuds/thebaekhyunpark'>thebaekhyunpark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/pseuds/thebaekhyunpark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol had no plans for Christmas Eve, his parents were visiting his sister, his roommate went back to his hometown and he didn't want to intrude on his friends. And so he went home with pasta ingredients and alcohol, only to find out that his roommate, Byun Baekhyun, didn't go back home, after all.</p><p>They spent their Christmas Eve eating and drinking together. One drunken confession later and Park Chanyeol realizes his unrequited love for his roommate might not be unrequited after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO on Ice Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! First, I wanted to thank the prompter, it was the first thing that got my attention and made me want to join this fic fest. I could only hope to have given your prompt justice and that this story was as close as to what you had wished. Second, I want to thank my lovely beta and good friend, M. You're always there to help through all my fics despite being busy yourself, and for that I am always thankful to have you as my beta and even more so as your friend. Your words and encouragements are one of the things that kept me going. Next, thank you to the mods for preparing this fic fest, your efforts are greatly appreciated. And lastly to the readers of this fic, thank you for giving a portion of your time to read this story, I could only hope that you enjoy this story as much I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chanyeol took off his apron and folded it into a neat square before placing it inside his locker. He checked his watch and saw it was already fifteen minutes pass seven, only less than five hours until Christmas.</p><p>“Hey, Chanyeol,” the voice of the store’s manager caused the tall college student to turn around and look behind him, a small close-lipped smile on his face, his dimple showing, “You’re leaving already?”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Seo,” Chanyeol grinned warmly before nodding at her approaching form. He had always liked Ms. Seo because she reminded him of his older sister, Yoora.</p><p>“You’re off tomorrow right?” She asked once she was standing in front of him, to which he gave a short nod. “Are you going home for Christmas, then?”</p><p>“Um, no I’m not,” he shook his head a little as he scratches his nape sheepishly, “My parents went to visit my sister and her family a week ago but I couldn’t go with them because I had a lot of deadlines to meet this week.”</p><p>The older woman laughed at the cute pout Chanyeol was sporting unaware, it was obvious how the tall music major wanted to spend Christmas with his family.</p><p>“Then maybe you can spend your Christmas with that roommate of yours instead, huh?” the manager said cheekily causing Chanyeol to get flustered immediately. The mere mention or even just the slightest implication of his roommate would always turn Chanyeol into a blushing and stuttering mess, much to the delight and amusement of his friends and co-workers.</p><p>But you can’t really blame him for reacting that way. He, Park Chanyeol, is a mere human who was hopelessly in love with an angel.</p><p>Yes, that’s right. Byun Baekhyun is an angel. <em>He’s heaven-sent.</em></p><p>He has a face so adorable and ethereal that it was impossible for him to be human, he had a smile that would put the sun to shame, eyes that would twinkle more brightly than any star Chanyeol had ever seen, even his voice was so soothing –</p><p>And yes, Chanyeol is <em>obviously</em> a whipped man for his roommate.</p><p>“Err, n-no…” Chanyeol said, all red and mumbling, “He said he had plans on going home today so he might not even be at home when I get there.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s too bad,” Ms. Seo deflates a little, obviously disappointed, “You know, Chanyeol, you should really ask— who was it again? Baekhyun was it? Yeah, you should ask Baekhyun out on a date.”</p><p>“C’mon, Noona, you know I don’t have the guts to do that!” the taller whined like a child being embarrassed by his mother, and Seo Joohyun did act like his mother sometimes, all formalities between them started to slip away as Chanyeol continued to grumble, “Besides he doesn’t like me <em>that</em> way.”</p><p>“Uh, yes he <em>does.</em>” Kyungsoo said, coming out of nowhere with a deadpanned expression on his face, “I <em>saw</em> him flirting with you just a week ago.”</p><p>Baekhyun had dropped by Chanyeol’s workplace numerous times in the past ever since he knew he was working there. Baekhyun would always buy his coffee there every time he was cramming for his assignments and other school works, he stays there sometimes to study whenever Chanyeol was on closing shift, saying it would be better if they could go home together, or sometimes he would pop out of nowhere to visit the tall barista <em>just because</em>, and only a week ago Kyungsoo had witnessed what a spluttering mess Chanyeol had been when Baekhyun had dropped by with his friends to buy coffee.</p><p>“He wasn’t flirting!” Chanyeol defended, turning red at the memory. “He’s just naturally friendly with everyone.”</p><p>“The boy was looking at you like <em>you</em> were on the menu,” Kyungsoo snorts, rolling his eyes as if to emphasize how blind and stupid Chanyeol is, “And he wasn’t subtle with the flirting, either.”</p><p>“What interesting information,” Joohyun said cheekily, she grins from ear to ear as she was tapping her chin, “Then you really should ask him out on a date, Chanyeol. <em>Man up, </em>will you!”</p><p>“That’s it!” the taller sighed exasperatedly, holding up both his hands as if he’s about to surrender—<em>and he is</em>, “I’m going home.”</p><p>“What are your plans for tonight?” Joohyun asked Chanyeol as he grabbed his bag and locked his locker with an audible click.</p><p>“Nothing, really.” He gave a half shrug, “Just going to buy some beer, maybe cook some pasta and play some videogames, I guess.”</p><p>“Want to come over at our place?” Kyungsoo said with a slight frown, obviously not liking the idea of his friend spending Christmas Eve alone, “I’m cooking and Jongin is bringing beer and cake.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s okay!” Chanyeol smiled warmly at the two before walking towards the backdoor for the exit, “I’m good, guys. Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you around! And Happy Christmas to you both!”</p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol didn’t realize he had bought a <em>lot </em>of alcohol.</p><p>The tall college student huffed at his own idiocy for not checking the Buy 1 Take 1 sign plastered above the beer section. A Christmas gift for their customers the staff had told him. Now, he must carry his heavy grocery filled with ingredients for the pasta he planned on cooking for himself tonight and a shit-ton of alcohol from the grocery to his flat all on his own.</p><p>He sighed to himself as he walked out of the store with a small <em>and adorable </em>pout on his face.<em> He should’ve just taken up Kyungsoo’s offer.</em></p><p>“Chanyeol?” the tall male immediately turned towards the familiar honey-like voice that called his name, his eyes widening in surprise upon seeing Baekhyun who sported the same surprised look as he did.</p><p>“Baekhyun?” he called out, still unsure if it really was his roommate. Baekhyun jogged towards him, giving him a wide grin, his eyes formed beautiful crescents once he had stopped in front of Chanyeol.</p><p>“Hey,” the smaller male greeted, a little bit out of breathe, “I wasn’t sure if it was you so I ran after you to make sure, just in case.”</p><p>“You could’ve just called my phone, idiot.” The taller said, he would’ve flicked his forehead but his hands were full with the plastic bags.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“Right, and which hand is gonna answer your phone?” Baekhyun snorts at him before reaching out and grabbing one of the bags form Chanyeol’s hand. The sudden skin contact from their fingers had the younger blushing instantly. “Let me help.”</p><p>“You don’t have to – ” Chanyeol wanted to argue but Baekhyun had already started walking away from him, towards the direction of their flat that was only a fifteen minutes’ walk away. Chanyeol hurriedly rushed after the shorter, his long legs making it easy for him to keep up with Baekhyun’s hurried pace.</p><p>“I thought you went home?” Chanyeol asked once he was beside Baekhyun, a little out of breath, his breath forming a small fog in front of him, “Didn’t you say you were spending Christmas at Bucheon?”</p><p>At the mention of his hometown, Baekhyun visibly stiffens. He bit his lower lip rather roughly that Chanyeol was worried that it might start bleeding.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” the taller carefully asked, sensing how his flatmate looked a little shaken up. But Baekhyun didn’t answer his query instead he only shook his head before asking Chanyeol a question, obviously changing the subject.</p><p> “Why did you buy so much alcohol?” the older asked.</p><p>“Oh, they had it on Buy One Take One Sale,” Chanyeol replied sheepishly, scratching his nape out of habit every time he was nervous or embarrassed, “When I had found out I already paid for everything, the cashier just handed me the rest of the booze.”</p><p>“Well, that’s convenient,” Baekhyun laughed lightly, before giving Chanyeol such a beautiful smile that the taller swears made his heart almost burst out from his chest, “That means I get free dinner <em>and</em> free beer from you.”</p><p>But Chanyeol would have given him anything if he had asked.</p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>"So, you’ve got no plans for Christmas Eve?" Chanyeol asked when they arrived at their flat.</p><p>"None whatsoever," Baekhyun affirms, voice nonchalant but the taller could see the slight frown on his pink lips, "Just like you."</p><p>"Well, it's good to have an unplanned Christmas Eve once or twice in your lifetime," Chanyeol said, nudging Baekhyun’s shoulder in a friendly manner, wanting to lighten the air around them, before he walked towards the direction of their kitchen, "Leaves you room for surprises, right?"</p><p>He playfully winked at the smaller, making Baekhyun laugh heartily, and just <em>god, </em>how Chanyeol adored that sound.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were gonna spend your Christmas at Bucheon, though,” Chanyeol starts the conversation again, voice careful, as he prepares the ingredients for his kimchi pasta, “Why didn’t you leave to spend time at home?”</p><p>Baekhyun merely shrugged as he stared at the taller’s hands that were skillfully mincing some herbs Baekhyun wasn’t familiar with, eyes following the very masculine and veiny pair of hands. He finds himself gulping.</p><p>“Family drama.” Baekhyun said, clearing his suddenly dry throat.</p><p>Chanyeol looks up from what he was doing and raised a brow, causing the smaller to roll his eyes.</p><p>The two of them have been flatmates for over two years, opting to stay at the nearest flat from their University instead of living inside the dorms. The both of them agreed that privacy and comfort had its price and they were both willing to pay for it.</p><p>At first, they had been awkward about it. Two boys, one was an introvert and the other was a shy sort—who didn't know each other— were suddenly living together. They barely talked in the first three days.</p><p>What had broken the ice between them though, was their love for computer games and how the two of them were very competitive, Chanyeol just a tad bit more so than his smaller flatmate.</p><p>And despite the two of them being from different departments and having two very different groups of friends causing them to rarely hang out much together, it was so easy for the two to form a bond with each other.</p><p>Their friendship could be described as a free flowing water. It was calm and easy, much like how everything would easily fall into place when the two of them are together, and it was also unrestricted with its movement, like how both of them never felt obligated to hang out outside of school, and was contented to spend their bonding time inside their flat playing games every Friday night.</p><p>"Care to elaborate on that?" Chanyeol asked again.</p><p>Another heavy sigh, and then Baekhyun gave in. "Mom invited Kris over."</p><p>At the mention of Baekhyun's ex, Chanyeol halted his movements, his spine stiffening.</p><p>"Mom invited him over for dinner," Baekhyun finds himself explaining, not exactly sure why he did but definitely felt like explaining to Chanyeol and clear the air of any misunderstanding, "She wanted me to get back together with him, insisted on it even. That's why I didn't go back home."</p><p>Baekhyun finished with a huff, but Chanyeol didn't even look up from what he was doing. The tall male just hummed and continued chopping, and Baekhyun noticed how his movements were a little harsher.</p><p>"You know why I don't want to see him, right?" Baekhyun asked in a small voice and Chanyeol nodded. Of course Chanyeol knew, he was there when Baekhyun had gone back to their apartment crying his heart out, hurt and broken.</p><p>Baekhyun saw how his flatmate visibly tensed a bit, hand gripping the handle a little harder before putting the knife to the side.</p><p>"You know you should just tell your family about what happened between you and him.” Chanyeol’s voice was soft and careful but also a little reprimanding. “Telling them the truth will make your Mom to stop pestering you about the issue for sure."</p><p>Baekhyun nods, biting his lower lip. Of course he knew that, it's just that Baekhyun wasn't the type of person who liked drama in his life.</p><p>And so when he had found out Kris had cheated on him over a year ago, he quietly broke up with him and told everyone they knew afterwards that they were no longer seeing each other but he didn't bother to explain why. He just went home that day, dazed and hurt, and broke down the moment he got inside his flat.</p><p>His mother was completely enamored by his ex-boyfriend and she had been both disappointed and shocked at the sudden break up. Baekhyun knew she had wanted Kris as her future son in law, but never had he imagined as to what extent his mom was gonna do just to have them back together.</p><p>And what Baekhyun didn't understand is why Kris would even bother going to their Christmas dinner when it had been <em>his</em> fault why they were no longer together.</p><p>Baekhyun could only sigh again.</p><p>"Enough overthinking, midget." Chanyeol cooed at him teasingly, his smirk showing off his dimple. The older of the two was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice Chanyeol was looking at him in worry, "Come over here."</p><p>He waved Baekhyun over to stand beside him and the smaller walked around their kitchen island to do so.</p><p>"Don't think about that anymore, yeah?" He grabs the knife and hands it over to Baekhyun, "I prefer you helping me with dinner than just sulking there and doing nothing."</p><p>And somehow that made Baekhyun laugh, making feel lighter. <em>Safe.</em></p><p>"Sulk and chop, Byun!" Chanyeol said in his best angry head chef impersonation, "Sulk and chop!"</p><p>And Baekhyun could only laugh some more, his heart lighter than before.</p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ohmyfreakinggodthisissogooood</em>!” Baekhyun moaned in one breath, his face showing just how much he loved Chanyeol’s kimchi pasta.</p><p>But Chanyeol couldn’t even feel proud that his flatmate aka his biggest crush ever, had loved his cooking. No, he was too busy trying not to pop a boner because the way Baekhyun moaned with his sauce glazed lips had directly sent a message to his groin to wake up.</p><p>"You eat like a kid," Chanyeol says instead, grabbing the tissue box and handing it over to the smaller. Baekhyun pulls a few and wipes his lips gingerly, cheeks suddenly blooming with a pretty shade of pink.</p><p>"Want me to grab the drinks?" Chanyeol says despite already standing up from his chair. He opened their refrigerator and grabbed some beer before placing them beside the pasta.</p><p>Chanyeol sat beside Baekhyun as opposed to his initial place which was across the smaller male. He took a bottle and opened it and placed it beside Baekhyun, who barely noticed because he was busy eating what's left of the pasta.</p><p>"Now that I think about it, the two of us never went out to drink together just the two of us before, huh?"</p><p>And that was true. In their years of being flatmates and friends the two of them had never drank together.</p><p>Sure, they went out and drank together during parties and such, but they had been with their specific group of friends, or sometimes their groups would be mingling together. And during those times Baekhyun would sleep over at one of his friend's house afterwards, too shy to have Chanyeol take care of his drunken ass.</p><p>This would be the first they'll be drinking together that it's just them.</p><p>Baekhyun stops what he was doing and thought for a while, even his munching had turned to a slower pace.</p><p>"Now that you mentioned it, you're right." Baekhyun chuckled, only realizing it, too.</p><p>"See? Unplanned Christmas dinners aren't so bad, huh?" Chanyeol said good-naturedly, already drinking a bottle of beer, smiling at his flatmate cheekily, "Were drinking together, just us - for the first time."</p><p>Baekhyun returns the smile, also grabbing a bottle. "Then cheers to our unplanned Christmas Eve."</p><p>They clink their bottles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two college boys decided to play some games as they drank the night away. First, they played poker but eventually gave up when they realized neither knew how to play.</p><p>Then, they tried playing some other card games but eventually got bored until the both of them decided to play Truth or Dare, with the punishment of drinking two bottles of beer as punishment.</p><p>Chanyeol mostly chose dare and Baekhyun kept making him do a lot of embarrassing stuff. Such as, making him sing a song but making it one key higher, making him dance to some stupid dance craze and the midget even dared him to do a headstand (which he obviously failed to accomplish).</p><p>Baekhyun, on other hand had mostly chosen to play Truth and to Chanyeol's surprise, his reserved and sweet flatmate was brutally honest with his answers when under the influence of alcohol. <em>Drunk Baekhyun is a sassy one. </em></p><p>By the end of the night, they almost finished all the beer Chanyeol had bought. The taller student was still sober, being the one who could hold his liquor very well.</p><p>But the same couldn't be said for the smaller male beside him. Baekhyun had his face buried inside his arms that were folded in front of him on the table, grumbling incoherently.</p><p>"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol called, face and voice made his amusement known, "You still alive over there?"</p><p>Baekhyun slowly sat back up properly, his face was starting to turn red from all the alcohol he had consumed.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you're a lightweight?" Chanyeol asked, seriously concerned at how his flatmate's eyes were starting to droop, "I shouldn't have let you drank so much."</p><p>"I'm not drunk!" Baekhyun defends himself, almost whining, but his words were starting to slur.</p><p>"Yeah, you're not," Chanyeol chuckled lowly, "But you're almost there."</p><p>"I wanted to drink with you." Baekhyun pouts cutely, "I enjoy drinking with you."</p><p>Baekhyun bit his lower lip and Chanyeol couldn't look away from the pinkish flesh. The taller had the sudden urge to just ravish him.</p><p>"We should go to bed so you can rest, yeah?" Chanyeol said, finally looking away once he realized his thoughts were teetering near dangerous territory.</p><p>"One last round of Truth or Dare then we call it a night." Baekhyun proposed, eyes drooping cutely, and Chanyeol agreed with a short nod just so that he won’t rile an almost drunk Baekhyun.</p><p>The taller opened a beer for himself before handing a glass of water to the shorter, settling down beside his flatmate afterwards.</p><p>"You go first." Chanyeol points at the smaller with his bottle, "We get three chances each and then when we’re done and we go to bed, yeah?"</p><p>Baekhyun nods, his nose scrunched up adorably, "So, Truth or Dare?"</p><p>"I'll go for Truth, I'm too tired to do another headstand." Chanyeol answered jokingly, drinking his beer. But he almost spit it out once he heard Baekhyun's question.</p><p>"Are you dating your Boss at the Café?"</p><p>Chanyeol stared at the other's stoic expression with wide eyes, "What?"</p><p>"You heard me." Baekhyun was starting to lose the haziness in his eyes as he waited for the taller's answer.</p><p>Chanyeol did a double take, wondering how Baekhyun even went near that line of thought. He was sure he and Joohyun never acted in any way that would make anyone misunderstand their relationship. Well, or so he thought because Baekhyun was obviously thinking <em>that</em> way.</p><p>"No, no." Chanyeol answers immediately, panicking slightly, "We're just really good friends because she reminds me of my older sister."</p><p>Baekhyun's expression didn't change except for an almost indiscernible frown on his lips. A little later, he gave a short nod though he still didn’t look quite convinced. "Okay, you ask me. I go for Truth."</p><p>"You keep choosing Truths over Dares." Chanyeol points out.</p><p>"I'm too lazy and too smart to do your bidding." Was the sassy reply and Chanyeol laughs.</p><p>"Alright, then tell me, why are you so afraid of telling your family about what happened with Kris?"</p><p>Baekhyun didn't answer immediately. He played with his lower lip using his teeth as he tried to form an answer, all the while Chanyeol was slowly dying on the inside as he stared at Baekhyun's plush mouth.</p><p>"I guess it’s because I'm scared," Baekhyun said after a while, "Scared of being pitied on and be seen as a victim."</p><p>Chanyeol nods, suddenly unsure how to respond to that answer, and a part of him wanted to comfort the shorter. But he didn't have to because Baekhyun bounced back, not one to mope around so aimlessly, and smiled at him with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Your turn."</p><p>"Dare."</p><p>"I dare you to clean all of our mess before we go to bed."</p><p>"Hey!" The taller complains at once, voice rising, eyebrows meeting in an angry line, "That's so unfair!"</p><p>But Baekhyun only laughed at him cutely, "So you won't do it, then?"</p><p>Chanyeol grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms like a petulant child. "Fine."</p><p>"Good boy," Baekhyun teased, patting his head, "Still Truth for me."</p><p>"If Kris apologized to you and asked you to take him back, would you?"</p><p>"Why do you keep asking about Kris?" Baekhyun scoffs, rolling his eyes.</p><p><em>Because you were so in love with him before</em>, Chanyeol wanted to say but chose not to. <em> I just wanted to make sure you’re over him. </em></p><p>"No, I wouldn't." Baekhyun answers the question, "He may tell me he's changed but it won't change the fact he did what he did and I'm not keen on giving cheaters a second chance."</p><p>"Even if he was serious about changing just for you?"</p><p>"Oh? Are you using your last chance for a Truth from me?" Baekhyun asked, looking coy. But Chanyeol shook his head, "No."</p><p>Baekhyun laughed but still answered the question nonetheless, "Even if he was sincere I don't think I love him enough to risk my heart for him again."</p><p>Chanyeol nods in understanding, and trying so hard not to show how relieved he was of hearing that. He was happy that Baekhyun was okay now, because an angel like Byun Baekhyun deserved to be cherished and never hurt. He was about to crack a joke to lighten up the sudden heavy mood around them when Baekhyun suddenly spoke up, "Last round. Truth or Dare?"</p><p>"Uh, Truth?"</p><p>"Do you also like men, Chanyeol?"</p><p>Chanyeol inhaled at the question, complete surprised by it that he turned red all over.</p><p>"So..?" Baekhyun pressed softly, droopy eyes waiting patiently for his answer.</p><p>"I, uh, well..." Chanyeol clears his throat, avoiding eye contact due to nervousness. "Well… yeah, I do. In fact, I like men <em>only</em>. I'm gay."</p><p>He heard Baekhyun's breathe hitch and he was suddenly scared to look at the smaller. But also, a part of him became curious as to why Baekhyun would ask him that.</p><p><em>And so he dared</em>.</p><p>"Are you still gonna choose Truth?"</p><p>"Yes." Baekhyun answers almost immediately.</p><p>"How about you?" Chanyeol licks his lips in apprehension, looking but not quite meeting Baekhyun's eyes at all, "Do you still like men?"</p><p>Chanyeol waited with bated breath.</p><p>"I do," Baekhyun confessed in a low but sincere voice, eyes never leaving the taller's face, "In fact, I like <em>you</em>, Chanyeol."</p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol had no idea how the two of them had moved to Baekhyun’s room from their kitchen.</p><p>Chanyeol had no idea who initiated the kiss and who started the intense make out session they were currently having, but Park Chanyeol isn’t complaining. Not when he had his crush inside his arms, sitting comfortably on his lap, as they tasted and searched each other’s mouths, their tongues battling for dominance.</p><p>Baekhyun broke the kiss, breathing heavily against Chanyeol’s lips. Their eyes locked on each other, all traces of drunkenness gone from their system and was replaced by the euphoria of a love returned and affection given back.</p><p>Chanyeol carefully reached out to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, his thumb grazing gently on the smooth and pristine white skin. He smiles adoringly at Baekhyun, “I can’t believe it.”</p><p>His word was a whisper, afraid that voicing it out might make his reality disappear before his eyes, make <em>Baekhyun </em>disappear.</p><p>“Can’t believe what?” Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, curiously staring at the male under him.</p><p>“That you like me.” Chanyeol said softly, eyes gentle in their fondness. The expression Chanyeol wore as he stared at Baekhyun made the smaller feel like a thousand butterflies were flying inside his stomach. <em>No, he felt the whole zoo in his stomach. </em></p><p>“I’ve liked you for a long time, Yeol.” Baekhyun confessed shyly, deciding to be brave for once, “In fact… I more than just like you.”</p><p>Chanyeol gasped, genuinely taken aback by the confession, but at the same time, it made him inexplicably very happy. He was sure his heart would combust at any moment now, his head was thrumming and his heart felt like it want to get out of his ribcage.</p><p>Cupping his face with both of his hands now, Chanyeol leaned in slowly towards Baekhyun, loving the way the shorter’s lashes fluttered before his eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and his cheeks were a pretty pink blush. Chanyeol pressed their lips softly, nipping at the plush flesh almost reverently, tongue swiping the places his teeth would graze.</p><p>His mouth soon left Baekhyun’s lips, only to start travelling downwards to his jaw and neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on the pristine skin. When he had reached Baekhyun’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but leave a love bite, kissing the bluish skin gently after.</p><p>“I like you so much, too, Baek.” Chanyeol whispered against his flatmate’s collarbones, leaving another hickey there, “And I was so fucking <em>devastated</em> for you when he cheated on you.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s hands caressed Baekhyun’s side, beneath his shirt, his large hands felt warm against his skin. The shorter male let out a pleasured moan when Chanyeol had started kissing a sensitive part of his neck, his hands gripping on the dip of his waist.</p><p>“<em>God, </em>Baek, I was so mad.” Chanyeol continued, his hands starting to wander downwards, getting braver as Baekhyun turned pliant under his ministrations, “I thought, how could he do something like that to you? Because if it were me in his place, I’ll be worshipping you….”</p><p>He pulled Baekhyun into a heated kiss by his nape, lips crashing on each other, “…Because if it were me, I’d love you every day.”</p><p>Baekhyun broke the kiss once more, loathing his need to breathe, “Then show me.”</p><p>Chanyeol paused. “What?”</p><p>“<em>Show me,</em> Chanyeol.”</p><p>They stared for a few more minutes, eyes communicating what their voices couldn’t, “Are you sure, Baekhyun?”</p><p>“If it’s you,” Baekhyun breathed out, eyes fond, “<em>One hundred percent</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol carefully laid Baekhyun down on the mattress, the both of them naked with their clothes thrown into a haphazard pile by the foot of the bed. Chanyeol grabbed a bottle of lube and some condoms from the bathroom earlier on.</p><p>“Have you done this before?” Chanyeol asked, already squeezing a good amount of lube on his hand.</p><p>“I have,” Baekhyun says, turning bright red from a sudden wave of embarrassment, he threw an arm over his eyes, “But it’s been such a long time.”</p><p>“Yeah? For me, too.” Chanyeol chuckled softly before pecking Baekhyun’s forehead sweetly, “I’ll take care of you, Baek. I promise.”</p><p>Chanyeol carefully inserted a finger inside Baekhyun’s hole. The warm, smooth walls enveloping his digit sent a shot of pleasure directly to his dick. Chanyeol gulped, undeniably aroused at the thought of those walls surrounding and taking his cock in. Baekhyun gasped at the intrusion, his legs suddenly felt like jelly and his insides felt warm, his skin burning.</p><p>“Does it hurt??” Chanyeol worriedly asked as he inserted a second finger, making scissoring motions gently, not wanting to hurt the smaller. Baekhyun scrunched his eyebrows but shook his head. “No, it doesn’t hurt just…weird, I guess. It’s been a while.”</p><p>Chanyeol nods, signaling that he was going to insert a third finger. Baekhyun jolts suddenly at the burning sensation once Chanyeol began to shove three of his fingers in and out of his hole.</p><p>“Does it hurt badly?” Chanyeol whispered, obviously worried about how Baekhyun was feeling. And when the smaller nodded, tears falling from his droopy eyes, Chanyeol held him tighter, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to distract him until such time that all Baekhyun could feel was pleasure.</p><p>And when Chanyeol pulled out his fingers, he took a condom and rolled it on his imposing length with one hand, impressing Baekhyun despite his pleasure-hazed brain. The taller grabbed the lube and smothered his hard cock with it in ample amount, placing himself between Baekhyun’s parted legs afterwards.</p><p>And then, all Baekhyun could feel was intense and raw pleasure. Pleasure from Chanyeol’s hands on his bare skin, Chanyeol’s lips leaving bruises and love bites, Chanyeol’s cock moving in and out of his sensitive rim, making him turn into a moaning mess begging for the taller to go deeper, <em>harder</em>.</p><p>“Chan<em>yeol!</em>” He moaned wantonly, grabbing the taller’s hair by the nape, pulling at it as wave after wave of pure bliss hit his body. Chanyeol’s cock was long and its girth impressive, snug against his tight velvety walls. He could feel the veins and folds with every pull and hard thrust, he felt his saliva drip from his open mouth as Chanyeol started to piston against his prostrate.</p><p>“You feel so amazing, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, voice hoarse and breathing labored, he hiked Baekhyun’s legs on his shoulder so he can thrust even deeper inside his lover, making the both of them delirious in ecstasy of being one with each other, “I swear I could stay inside you <em>forever.</em>”</p><p>Baekhyun chuckled at the cheesiness but it immediately disappeared when Chanyeol suddenly pulled out to manhandle him on all fours. His upper body was snug against his sheets and pillows while his lower parts were raised, his ass right in front of Chanyeol’s face.</p><p> “You look breathtaking from this angle,” Chanyeol said, his breathe ghosting against his sensitive rim, “I would love to eat you out, but I’ll do that later.”</p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t even embarrassed of the needy sound he made because of Chanyeol’s promise.</p><p>His tall flatmate shoved his cock inside Baekhyun without warning, causing the shorter to drawl out a very long moan. Chanyeol didn’t waste any time, he started ramming against Baekhyun’s tight cunt, and one of his hand has a possessive hold on the smaller’s hip while the other wound around Baekhyun’s waist.</p><p>Chanyeol littered his back and shoulders with kisses and left a few hickeys here and there, feeling absolutely pleased with how marked and wrecked Baekhyun looked because of <em>him</em>.</p><p>He moved the hand that he had on the other’s hip and wound it around his leaking cock, pumping it in perfect rhythm with his thrusts, making sure that Baekhyun could feel his whole manhood from the tip to his balls.</p><p>“Yeol…” Baekhyun drawled, face looking so slutty and innocent at the same time and it only made Chanyeol ram inside him faster. “…I’m close.”</p><p>“Then come for me, <em>Baekhyunnie</em>.”</p><p>And Baekhyun did. He came all over his sheets, gasping wildly as he felt Chanyeol chase his own high inside of him. And when his lover finally reached his orgasm, he pulled Baekhyun close to his chest, still not pulling out and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy feeling so full despite already coming down from his own orgasm.</p><p>Chanyeol kissed his forehead softly and Baekhyun reveled in pure bliss at the sweet care and evident fondness that he could see from the taller. He reached out and pecked his lips, the two of them smiling in between their lazy kisses.</p><p>“I told you, unplanned Christmas Eve dinners are the best,” Chanyeol said cheekily, he was wiggling his eyebrows at Baekhyun, a boyish smile on his lips, his dimple deepening.</p><p>“You’re right about that one,” Baekhyun laughed heartily at the words and kissed Chanyeol some more. His eyes caught the time on the clock and he smiled fondly at the male who was hugging him close, “Happy Christmas, <em>Yeollie</em>.”</p><p>“Happy Christmas, Baek.” Chanyeol returned his smile with an even brighter one, kissing him oh so sweetly, “Here’s to spending more Christmas with you.”</p><p>
  <em>And Baekhyun couldn’t wait. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>